The Secrets of Life
by Morbid-Obsession
Summary: Hiei has feelings for Kurama and viceversa! These feelings are unknown to each other! Do they tell each other? If they do what happens? What is life going to bring them! Yaoi! KxH! lemon in later chapters! Please R&R! chapter 5 up with a lemon!
1. Unknown Feelings Revealed

Hey people this is my second story and I decided to make it an adventure story. I have another story called **_Unforgetable Evenings_** that has to do with a party with a whole bunch of unexpected guest and of siniging!It has yaoi just like this story does. I hope you all check it out! Well I guess I don't have much to say right now so I'll just get on with story! Please R&R it will be greatly appreciated and I will also love some request or advice if you have any to give! Enjoy!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**UNKNOWN FEELINGS REVEALED**_

High in a tree sat a lone figure with piercing crimson eyes and spiky ebony hair. The figure wore tight black pants with two belts, a blue tank top, and a black cloak. A white bandana covering his jagan eye and wards wrapped around his right arm concealing the black dragon adorned his body. This figure is known as Hiei Jaganshi. He sat in the tree with one leg dangling off the edge of the branch and one up to his chest with his emotionless mask watching his red-headed friend through his window.

It may seem like he is just a cold hearted demon like his façade portrays but deep down he has feelings that one rarely sees. Only a chosen few have had the honor of being graced with one of his true smiles and one of the chosen few was sitting inside the room that Hiei was looking into.

At a desk sat a figure with shimmering emerald eyes and long red hair. He was tall and thin and adored by many. This figure was known as Kurama. To you and me he may seem like ordinary handsome boy. But he is so much more. He is an ancient 7 foot tall fox spirit with long silver hair and golden eyes. He is an infamous thief in the Makai. The figure is known as Youko Kurama. But in school and with family he is known as Shuichi Minamino, the perfect son and strait A student.

Hiei admired the fox from afar because deep down he recently realized he harbored deep feelings for the fox although he never showed it for he was a master at hiding he emotions due to his previous life.

Hiei was thrown off of his homeland, a floating island, and shunned by his people because his mother had sexual relations with a man. The koorimes are asexually creatures and an all female race so this is why he is seen as forbidden. He was abandoned by the bandits that took him in and raised him. He had to fend for himself to survive and in doing so he mastered his swordsmanship and later on the black dragon. Through this hard life he built a barrier around his heart that know one has seem to be able to break, not even his twin sister Yukina. Even though they are siblings Yukina still does not know Hiei is her brother. Hiei will not tell her because he would lose his jagan. So he settles for watching her from afar and protecting her when needed. Yukina still searches for her brother and asks Hiei to assist when he goes to the Makai but he is not sure if he will ever tell her even though he says he never will. The only person though able to break the years built barrier was Kurama himself.

Kurama was a well-known thief in the Makai. He loved to crack codes, break seals and steal valuable treasure. But on one of his heists he was shot by a hunter and almost killed. He fled to the Ningenkai and merged souls with an unborn child of the mother Shiori Minamino. He fused with the soul to regain his strength so he can go back to the Ningenkai. But after time he fell in love with the women and couldn't leave her. She taught him to love and to care and for that he was grateful. He even risks his life to save her when she was in the hospital but that is a whole other story. He also harbors deep feelings for the little apparition who is unknown to him just right outside his window for Hiei was masking his ki. Since they had first met he loved the little demon. The way he talked, walked, fought and just his cold exterior even though he knew deep down Hiei did have a soft side. He longed to tell him but it risked his friendship with him. So he tried to make the best of it by bottling up his feelings and keep his friendship while it was eating him up inside.

Hiei looked up to the sky when a drop of water hit his nose. He hated the rain considering he was a fire demon. Every time it rained he would always stay with Kurama but as soon as it stopped he would leave while Kurama slept because he might just slip and tell him how he felt and their friendship would die right there. He stood up and walked to the tip of the branch and lightly tapped Kurama's window. Kurama knew all too familiarly who it was since it was going to rain and no one else came to his house through the window. He got up and opened the window for Hiei to enter.

"Hello hiei what brings you here" kurama said even though he already knew the answer to the question.

'To tell you I love you and hope you will be with me forever' hiei thought hopefully. "Hn baka Kitsune it is going to rain and you know I hate the rain"

Kurama chuckled "I know. Well I always enjoy your company hiei" kurama flashed one of his smiled that hiei loved so much even though he wished sadly hiei would come sometime just to see him.

"Hn"

Kurama went back to his desk to finish his homework. But it was no use. He could not concentrate thinking about the little fire demon.

Hiei sat on Kurama's bed admiring him while he did his homework longing to tell him how he felt. He wanted to know if the fox shared his feelings and contemplated if he should tell him or not.

'Should I tell him? What if he doesn't accept my love? I guess I will not know unless I tell him. I guess its time' Thought hiei.

Kurama was in a similar state wondering if he should tell him also.

'I have to risk it. I can't hold it in any longer. But what if he doesn't love me and he runs away? Will he ever speak to me again? Would we still be friends? No. I have to tell him' thought Kurama.

"Kurama?" hiei called out jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes hiei" Kurama said turning around to face him.

They stared at each other searching the others eyes until hiei finally spoke up and looked at his hands in his lap breaking the locked gazes.

"I…have s-something… to t-tell you…" he stuttered.

"What is it hiei?'' he asked curiosity getting the best of him. 'What could make him stutter like that' he wondered.

"Well…I…um…"

"Hiei you could tell me anything you know that" Kurama said and flashed another of his award winning smiles, reassuring hiei to continue.

'This is harder than I though well here it goes' hiei thought and sighed "I…I-I…l-love you" he whispered

'Did he just say what I think he just said? I hope I am not dreaming and he said what I hope he said.' Kurama thought with a shocked expression.

Hiei sat there staring at his hands thinking if he should just leave and accept the fox doesn't love him because the silence was driving him crazy.

Right after Kurama got out of his shocked state he got up and sat on the bed next to hiei.

"Do you really mean that hiei?" kurama said very softly.

Hiei finally lifted his gaze to those of the fox with sincerity pouring out of his eyes.

"Yes. You were and are the only person that was able to break the barriers heart that surround my heart. I want to be with you…"

"Oh hiei"

"…Maybe telling you was a mistake" hiei said as he got up and headed for the window.

Kurama grabbed his arm "Hiei wait. It was not a mistake. I am so glad you told me because..." tears started to cascade down his cheeks "…I love you to.I was just scared if i told you you will never want to be my friend again and leave me forever" he said as he smiled through the tears.

Hiei turned around to look at the fox disbelievingly until he saw the sincerity pouring out of his gorgeous eyes with his tears. He smiled one of his rarely seen smiles that was reserved only for his fox and sat back down next to him and wiped his tears away. He then rested his head on the foxes shoulder and Kurama wrapped his arms around hiei lovingly and both sighed contently.

Then a frown appeared on Hiei's face and he pulled away from the loving embrace. Kurama stared at him with confusion.

"Why fox" he whispered as he looked back down at his lap.

Kurama had to strain to here him but did none the less. "Why what hiei"

"Why me… why did you choose me… I am not good enough for you. I'm not even good enough for my own people. Who would want a cold heart murderer like me" hiei said with his head stilldown as a lone tear fell from his face and solidified into a tear gem. I was a deep black and blue color with a swirl of red in the middle. kurama picked it up and held it to his heart. He then turned hiei to face him.

"Hiei don't ever speak of yourself like that again. Of course you're good enough for me and the only one for me. I love you because you're you and no one else. I don't care about your past, how you were raised, or how you lived. I care about you and I will always love you."

Kurama then lifted Hiei's chin up and kissed him gently on the lips. Hiei eagerly responded. They wished that moment could have last forever but they had to break apart due to lack of air. Kurama then hugged him tightly to him like he would never let him go. He smiled when hiei returned the embrace. After a while of just sitting with each other and inhaling the others scent kurama reluctantly pulled away. Kurama pulled back the covers on the bed and lay down. Hiei moved to go sit at the window sill.

"Hiei"

"Yes"

"Will you come lay down with me" Kurama said as he pulled back the covers and scooted over to give room for hiei to join him. Hiei complied and lay down next to his fox. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist and pulled him closer.

"Kurama"

"Yes koi"

"Koi" hiei repeated. "I like that" kurama just chuckled. "Please never leave me"

"I will never leave you love, I love you to much and I couldn't if I tried" kurama said smiling.

Hiei quickly kissed the foxes lips. "I love you, my fox" 'I can finally say that now. I like it' hiei thought.

"I love you to." Kurama said and kissed Hiei's forehead.

Both lied in each others arms contently and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Well I hope you all like my first chapter! This is not a one-shot even though it may seem to be! It will have some action! Well I'm not going give it away! You'll just have to find out when you read the story! I hoped you all enjoyed it and will continue to journey with me until it is finished! I will like some request if you have any ideas. Reviews well push me to continue the story so i hope you will. But the next chapter maybe out before i get any but then again maybe not! Thanks for reading! Please R&R! 


	2. Will You Stay With Me?

Hey people! I'm glad to finally be updating! It's been a while! Well I would like to thank all my readers and future reviewers! I love you all! Now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it!

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Will You Stay With Me?_**

Hiei awoke from the most deep and peaceful sleep he ever had I his entire life. Usually he would always have to be on guard incase a foe approached. But in his fox's arms for once he felt secure and safe. He sighed contently and nuzzled kurama's chest with his nose.

"You awake koi" asked kurama

"Yes fox"

"I was wondering…I know you don't like being confined to one place but I am off from school for the next two months since its summer vacation. My mother is also away for the summer…w-will you stay w-with me… of course if you don't want to you-"

"Of course fox, anything for you" hiei said as he quickly placed a light kiss on kurama's lips.

Kurama smiled and hug hiei tight. "Thank you koiishi."

"Hn."

"Would you like some breakfast"

"Hn."

Kurama chuckled "I'll take that as a yes."

He got up, left his room and headed down to the kitchen. A few seconds later hiei followed suit.

Hiei went and took a seat at the table while kurama got out a couple of bowls and pans. He turned around to face his koibito.

"What would you like for breakfast koi?"

Hiei shrugged "doesn't matter"

Kurama then decided to make pancakes and laughed inwardly as remembered how much hiei liked sweets. So he wondered how much hiei would like syrup.

When he placed the pieces of flat bread-like material in front of hiei he sniffed and started poking it with his finger as though it was poisonous.

"What is it fox?" he asked

"It's called pancakes hiei. Here put this on it" kurama said as he poured the sticky substance onto the pancakes.

Hiei then took a hesitant bite and his eyes widened as he savored the sweet substance that entered his mouth. He then took a bigger bite and before kurama could ask if he liked it hiei had already finished it. Kurama just laughed and gave hiei some more pancakes and continued his half eaten breakfast.

"Thanks Fox"

"No problem koi"

After breakfast kurama placed the dishes in the sink and walked into the living room with hiei close behind. He sat down on the couch while hiei remained standing. Kurama grabbed his hand and led him to sit right beside him. He put his arms around his petite lover and hiei laid his head on his shoulder. They remained like that for a few minutes in comforting silence.

"Hiei"

"hn."

Hiei was drunk on the sweet smell of his fox and was in a daze.

"Are we going to tell our friends about us?"

"It doesn't matter to me fox" hiei smirked and looked up at kurama.

"Good" kurama replied "I'll call them over later and we'll tell them"

Kurama then lowered his head to capture his lover's luscious lips in a heated kiss. Hiei responded quickly and licked kurama's bottom lip asking for entrance into his kitsunes mouth.

Kurama almost instantly obliged and opened his mouth. Hiei darted his tongue inside and caressed every inch of his lover's mouth.

Kurama moaned and moved his hand to hiei's lower back to draw hiei closer to deepen the kiss. Hiei wrapped his arms around kurama's neck and brought him even closer.

Kurama slowly laid hiei flat against the couch and placed his body over his smaller lover without breaking the kiss. He put some of his weight on him but not enough to crush him.

Hiei ran his fingers through the long crimson locks while kurama caressed his chest. Hiei moaned into the kitsunes mouth. Because of the inevitable they had to break the kissdue tothe lack of air.

Kurama smiled while panting slightly and kissed his love again but with more passion then the first time. Hiei savored the taste of his fox and the sweet syrup and became completely intoxicated.

Kurama's hand stealthily made its way under hiei's cloaked and ran his hand up and down his chest and abdomen in the must seductive manners.

Hiei shuddered at the touched. Kurama broke the kiss for just a second and pulled off hiei's cloak and crushed there lips together once again.

Kurama lowered his hand to the waist band of hiei's pants and slid his finger on the inside of the rim. He then decided to tease his koiishi by brushing his hand over hiei's clothed erections receiving of shiver of pleasure and a muffled moan.

He then brought his hand back up to the rim of his pants and was about to unbutton and lower his koi's pants when the phone rang.

They broke the kiss and hiei growled at the phone thinking the most painful death for the person who decided to interrupt him and his fox.

Kurama sighed, got up and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey fox-boy"

"Why hello yusuke" kurama said while glancing at the fuming demon. "How are you?"

"Just fine. What about you?"

"Great thanks. Is there anything you need?"

"Not really just calling to check up on you that's all"

"Everything's fine and thanks for caring. Are you doing anything today?"

"No, why"

"I was wondering if you could gather everyone and meet me at my house when ever you can today"

"Sure kurama but why?"

"I just have something to tell you all"

"Ok I'll get everyone now and be at your house in about an hour"

"Ok Yusuke see you then"

"Yeah see you"

"Bye"

"Bye"

kurama hung up the phone and walked back over to his fire demon.

"As you know that was Yusuke"

"What did he want" hiei said angrily.

"Nothing just to check up on me"

"I'm gonna hurt that bastard for his interruption"

"Calm down koi we can always continue this later" kurama said as he kissed him again. "But right now we have guest coming over so let's get things cleaned up a bit"

"Hn" hiei agreed.

Kurama just smiled at him as they cleaned up the living room and made snacks and drinks for their coming guests.

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter even though there was no lemon. But I think I will put the first lemon in the next chapter! And hopefully it will be up tomorrow or next weekend cause I have a four day weekend! I still hope you all liked it! If you have any suggestion I will gladly look at them! Thanks for reading! Please review! R&R! 


	3. You're What!

Hey people! I'm glad I'm updating cause I have a four day weekend! Thank you to my readers and reviewers! I love you all! Ok now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Damn I don't own it!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: You're what!**_

Knock knock.

Kurama went to the door and greeted his friends. He led them to the living room and gave everyone a drink. After a few minutes it turned into a small party rather than the meeting that was supposed to occur.

"Hey kurama got any sake" yelled yusuke from across the room

"No I don't yusuke" replied kurama

"We'll its just so happens I do" he grinned

"Yusuke where did you get that!" Keiko shrieked

"From my mother's stash of course"

The couple continued there bickering while genkai watched in amusement as the delinquent got pummeled by his girlfriend. Across from them sat kuwabara on the couch trying to win yukina's affection.

"Yukina you know you can always count on the great kazuma kuwabara to protect you" said a very smug kuwabara while his sister shizuru scoffed at him.

Yukina just giggled at his efforts and let him continue to impress her while hiei stared at them from the window of the room with a scowl on his face.

'If he does anything to hurt her I swear I'm gonna slit his throat' hiei thought. 'But she does seem happy with the fool'

Kurama walked over to hiei and stood next to him while he stared out the window.

"Do you still mind if I tell them koi?" kurama whispered

"It does not matter to me fox. If you truly want to tell them then by all means go ahead but if one of them make one comment I will kill them were they stand"

Kurama chuckled at hiei's antics.

"Thanks koi"

They continued to watch everyone around the room with mild interest. Keiko was still trying to keep yusuke from drinking the sake. Genkai was throwing insults his way. Kuwabara still continued to show off for Yukina while she just smiled at him. Shizuru was smoking away while watching her brother make a complete fool of himself. Kurama was about to call there attention when there was a knock at the door.

Knock knock.

Kurama went and answered the door surprised to see koenma and botan standing there. He ushered them in and gave them a confused look.

"I didn't realize yusuke called you guys to come. I thought you would probably be to busy with work "

"Oh yea I forgot I called them too" yusuke said as he rubbed the back of neck and sweatdropped.

"Well there is a lot of work but I needed to get away and relax. When yusuke told me you wanted to tell us all something it was the perfect excuse" koenma exclaimed. Botan nodded in agreement.

"Well it doesn't look like much of a discussion to me since you didn't know we were coming" botan stated.

"Oh I guess we all forgot we were called here for a discussion and it just kinda turned into a small party" yusuke laughed

"Well since were on the topic why don't we start now" asked koenma.

"That would be good koenma. I'll just get us all some more drinks. Hiei can you help me pleased?"

"hn." Hiei got up from his perch in the window and followed his fox. Everyone seemed a little surprised at the usually stoic and distant fire demon just agreed so easily but they shrugged it off and sat around in a circle.

When hiei and kurama were heading back to the group, that was making small talk, they stop at the door frame.

"Well here it goes. I wonder how they will take it?" kurama whispered to hiei

"Just remember my warning fox"

Kurama just smiled and returned to the group and handed everyone a drink. He then sat in the circle with hiei very close to him. Everyone was once again surprised that the fire demon was not at his perch at the window and sitting so close to the red head.

"Where to start" kurama said as he looked at his friends.

"Well how about why the shrimp is acting so weird"

Hiei just glared at kuwabara with the intensity to crush stone. Kuwabara immediately shut up as soon as the said demon started to approach him. Kurama grabbed hiei's wrist and pulled him back to his seat while whispering something in his ear.

"I think my baby bro meant why is he acting like that" shizuru pointed out.

"Well that's kinda why we called you here." Kurama took a deep breath and faced his friend. "We're together"

The room went silent and everyone looked at them. A smiled graced everyone's lips. But the fool had to be the one to ruin the moment.

"You're what!" he said loudly making everyone annoyed with him.

"Shut up kuwabaka it's not that big of a shock. We all knew they liked each other by how much time they spend together." Exclaimed yusuke as he punched kuwabara in the head. The said demons blushed.

"Yea baby bro. you are just so stupid at times" shizuru said with a hand over here eyes as she shook her head.

"HEY!" yelled kuwabara

"Ahem"

Everyone turned to kurama.

"So… now you all know…"

"Well I think its great kurama" Yukina said while she got up and gave kurama and hiei a hug.

"Thanks Yukina"

"Yea congrats guys" everyone exclaimed.

"Well since everything is out in the open…" koenma said as he approached botan and grabbed her hands "… Botan I love you will you be mine"

Botan squealed in delight "of course koenma" she said as she latched on to him.

"Aww guys…" kuwabara sniffled "…this is all so beautiful" he said while he hugged Yukina.

Hiei started to growl.

"Hey what's wrong with the shrimp?"

Everyone sighed at his ignorance.

"Nothing kuwabaka, nothing" yusuke sighed.

"Well I think we all over stayed our welcome lets go" said genkai as she walked out the door.

"Do we have to" yusuke whined

"I said come dimwit" she said as she dragged him out by his ear.

Everyone bid the couple farewell and was off.

"Yea bye guys… ow damn granny that hurts" yusuke screamed

"Shut up" she replied

Kurama closed the door and stood by the couch were hiei had lain.

"Well that went well"

"Hn."

"So where were we?" Kurama said seductively as he lay on top of hiei.

Hiei smiled "Right about here" he said as he pulled kurama's body closer to his.

"Hmm…that seems about right" he said as he kissed him.

Kurama's hands started to stray where they left off when the door bell rang. They broke apart and kurama sighed when hiei jumped off the couch ready to char thethe person at the door. He opened the door to see kuwabara standing there.

"Ahh sorry guys I left my wallet"

Kuwabara started to back away as he saw black flames start to surround hiei's form.

"Here you go kuwabara" kurama gave him his wallet and quickly pulled the furious fire demon away from the door. Kuwabara just took the wallet and left as quickly as possible. Kurama once again closed the door and lead his apparition to the couch.

"Well the mood is kinda dead now hmm." He said as he stroked hiei's hair.

"I know something else that's gonna be dead now!" hiei said as he started to rise again.

Kurama wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap. "We can finish thissome other timekoibito" he whispered huskily in his ear and gave it a quick nip.

"Hn" hiei said as he surrendered to his foxes touch.

"Koi I was wondering when are you gonna tell Yukina you're her brother hmm?"

"Well I can ask a similar question fox. When are you gonna tell you're mother about your past"

"I don't know" kurama sighed "I guess I'm going to tell her eventually. I'm tired of lying to her about who I am, and where I go when I am at missions"

"Hn. I don't know either fox. I think Yukina will be much happier knowing her brother is not a cold blooded murderer" he said sadly.

"She will love you no matter what hiei. She does not care how you lived. She cares about you. So you should tell her"

"You should listen to your words fox. The same goes for you"

"I guess your right koi. I will tell her when she returns." Kurama smiled. "And what about you"

"I guess I will eventually tell her. But when the right time comes" hiei sighed.

"That's great koi"

Kurama looked at the clock and saw how close it was till dinner.

"Guess we didn't notice how late it was getting"

"Hn."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Hn."

Kurama chuckled and prepared a quick meal. They ate in comforting silence while taking quick glances at each other while they ate. After dinner kurama washed the dishes and they headed for his bed room. Hiei sat on kurama's bed while kurama got himself and hiei some clothes.

"Here put these on while I take a quick shower" he said as he tossed hiei the clothes and went into the bath room.

Hiei looked at the clothes suspiciously until he finally decided to put it on. They were big on him considering they were kurama's but he just rolled them up and slipped into kurama's bed.

True to his words kurama was out the shower in a matter of minutes with his pajamas already on. He slid into bed to join his smaller lover and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him gently on lips.

"I love you" kurama murmured as sleep started to claim him while he kissed hiei's forehead.

"I love you to fox" hiei smiled and sighed contently until sleep eventually claimed them both.

* * *

Well guys what did you think? I would like to know your opinion. This chapter was basically just to get everyone on the same page and just some foreshadows for later chapters. Well I hope you like liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Hopefully in 2 days. If not it will probably be up soon then. Please R&R! 


	4. The Assignment

Hey people! I'm glad I'm finally updating. Well I am because I got a week off from school! Yay! But I got to much damn homework though! Oh well. I will like to thank all my readers and reviewers! I love you all so much!

I know in my previous chapters I have some mistakes and I will promise to try toproof read more carefully! But there are always mistakes that may go unnoticed. So if there areI'm sorry for that. Some of you may think that I'm going to fast and you may be right. I just wanted to show how they got together and when their friends find out that's why the beginning seemed a little fast but the plot should be coming out soon enough. I don't know how long this story will be but I know what I want to happen but not sure how many chapters it will take to make it happen so I'll try to go nice and slow.

Just a reminder for my readers I have another story called **_Unforgettable Evenings_** you can check my profile for it. The story is just something I came up with to have some fun and humor. Well I just wanted to say that! So on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it and sadly never will.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The Assignment_**

Hiei awoke once again from one of the most peaceful slumbers of his life. The only difference this time was someone was missing and that someone in particular was none other than his read-headed fox. Hiei opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away. He looked around the room and saw kurama sitting on the floor with the communicator in his hand.

"…ok… yea we'll be there…bye" kurama said as he snapped the communicator shut.

"What was that about fox?" hiei asked softly.

Kurama jumped a bit in surprise to hear hiei's voice. He turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning koi. Did you sleep well?" kurama asked while he got up and walked over to hiei and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes fox. Who was that and what did they want?"

"That was koenma he said he wanted us in his office after we had our breakfast"

"What for fox?"

"I'm not sure koibito but we'll find out when we get there"

Kurama stretched his muscled and turned to hiei once again.

"What would you like for breakfast today koi?"

"Anything you want fox" hiei smiled

Kurama smiled back and went and kissed hiei again

"Go take a shower and meet me downstairs when you're done for breakfast"

"hn." Hiei said as he kissed his fox and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Kurama smiled and headed downstairs to fix his love some breakfast. Kurama then started to wonder what koenma needed them for and shrugged it off as he guessed it was probably for another mission.

Strong arms circled around his waist as he put the last of the food on the table. Kurama turned around in the embrace and leaned down and kissed hiei's nose.

"Breakfasts ready" he whispered in his lovers' ear and led him to a chair.

Hiei just stared at the food wondering what it was until he voiced his question.

"What is it kurama?"

"It's just eggs and bacon hiei. Its good try it" kurama said and to prove his point took a big mouthful.

Hiei followed suit and found out he like it as well. But he still liked the sticky sweet substance better. After breakfast kurama cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink.

Hiei follow kurama upstairs. Kurama changed into one of his clothes he would normally use for battle and out of the robe he was in when he took a shower before hiei woke up. While kurama was getting dressed hiei was putting his katana firmly on his belts and made sure the wards were secure. When they were done they left for spirit world.

Kurama and hiei arrived not to long later. Almost noon to be exact. They entered koenma's office and saw yusuke and kuwabara on the couch and botan sitting in koenma's lap while they waited for the two demons. When they walked in everyone faced them and exchanged greeting. Everyone except hiei of course.

"Well I guess you're all wondering why you're all here."

"No we just wanted to be here for our health" yusuke replied sarcastically. Koenma just glared at him.

"Continue koenma" kurama urged

"Right as I was saying. A demon has been recently killing innocent humans for the past couple of days. He was last seen in the makai, around yomi's territory after the last attack. Your mission is to find the demon and kill him before he kills anymore humans. Here's a picture of him"

The picture revealed a fairly tall demon with blue skin and long white hair. He had purple markings on his face and body and wore black clothes similar to hiei. He was a handsome demon to say the least.

"His name is Ryo. He is very powerful demon and wanted by the Rekai for many crimes. But his recent attacks on the humans' shows he wants us to know it's him and to find him, so be on your guard" Informed koenma

After koenma gave the rest of the necessary information the rekai tente set of to start there mission. Kurama and hiei were glad to return to their home but they were there to kill a demon not a visit so they headed in the direction of yomi's territory.

Kurama didn't like the idea of them heading to yomi's territory for the fact that yomi used to be his old lover when he was Youko Kurama. And when they left each other it wasn't on good terms.

They had been traveling for a couple of hours looking in various places of where he might be. They soon walked into a large clearing and continued to walk through until a huge energy blast was sent flying towards them. Of course they all managed to dodge the oncoming attack.

"What the hell?" yelled kuwabara

"Its him" kurama informed as he and hiei turned to face him.

"Why hello there, you must all be koenma's spirit detectives" the demon smirked.

Hiei took out his katana and launched an attack at ryo. But ryo quickly dodged. Kurama took out his rose wipe, kuwabara his spirit sword and yusuke ready his spirit gun.

Kurama and kuwabara charged at the demon while hiei continue slashing at him with his katana but he seemed to dodge all of their attacks. Yusuke joined in and shot his spirit gun a few times with no luck.

Ryo then called out a few lesser demons to toy with the rekai tente while he watched amused. They dispatched of the lesser ones fairly easy. But as kurama was killing the last one ryo shot another energy blast at his back.

"Kurama!" hiei yelled

Hearing hiei's voice kurama turned around to see the blast coming towards him at top speed with no way for him to dodge. Hiei ran as fast as he could and took the blow for his fox. The blow managed to knock hiei into kurama throwing them off there feet to the ground.

"Hiei are you ok" kurama asked panicked

He smiled at his fox "I'm fine don't worry fox"

Kurama then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It seemed ryo had all he needed to know.

"Well it looks like my work here is done. We will meet again detectives. Be sure of it" ryo said then quickly disappeared.

Kurama helped hiei up and had his arm around his neck. They walked over to yusuke and kuwabara.

"What do you think he meant by his work here was done"

"I don't know but we let the bastard get away…damn" Mumbled yusuke.

"Well we can't do anything about it now. Let's go back to koenma's and I'll treat our wounds." Kurama said

They all started to head back to rekai while ryo made his way back to his master. Soon ryo appeared in front of his master's throne and bowed.

"Report" the deep voice said.

"It seem kurama has found a new lover master"

His master growled. "Who is it?" he asked coldly

"His name is hiei"

"I didn't think kurama would fall for the forbidden child. We are going to have to take care of that now won't we?"

"Yes lord yomi"

"Good you may go until I tell you other wise"

"Yes master" ryo said as he disappeared

Yomi had an evil gleam in his eye as he plotted out his plans for kurama and his new lover.

* * *

Well I hoped you all like this chapter. This is where the plot starts to show. I am so sorry about the fight scene. I know I'm not good at this stuff and it was my first one. 

I know I didn't detail the fight either. I would like to know if you think I have potential to right a fight scene. If you think I do I will actually try to do some or I'll get one of my friends to right the fight scenes.

I hope I kept you all wondering on what's going to happen. I hoped you all enjoyed it! And please don't forget to review.

I would gladly take some suggestions and I hope I'm still not going to fast for you all. If I am just let me know. The next chapter will hopefully be out soon and I'm trying to think where I'm going to put the lemon. I'll figure it out soon. Well thanks for reading. Please R&R!


	5. Patching Things Up With A hint Of Lemon

Hey people! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while and been getting messages to update. So I finally am. I've been really busy with school work and stuff so I didn't have time. So since I'm not doing to much right now I decided to update. Hopefully I can update again soon.

Oh and i hope you all had a very good April fool's day.I know I'm late in saying it but better late than never lol.

Oh I forgot to mention there might be a lemon in this chapter I'm writing it off the top of my head right now so I'm not sure if I'm putting on here but look out. Enjoy the fic!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own it…if I did then there would sooo be a lot of yaoi in it! Lol.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Patching Things Up WithA Hint Of Lemon**_

Our favorite detectives arrived at koenma's office a while after their encounter with ryo. True to his words kurama was patching them all up. They all had wounds but none that wouldn't heal. Kurama decided to tend to yusuke first.

"Ow! That hurt kurama!" yelled yusuke

"Sorry yusuke"

"Owwww!" he continued to whine.

"Stop being a wuss Urameshi"

"Shut up kuwabaka, this stings as hell. Damn kurama what is that stuff your using." yusuke retorted

"It's one of my plant mixture yusuke. It's suppose to help heal the skin faster, so can you please stay still.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Okay your done yusuke. Your turn kuwabara"

"No that's okay I'll just go to my wonderful Yukina and ask her to heal me with her wonderful touch" he said dreamily.

Hiei started to growl and started to close in on kuwabara. Kuwabara heard the growling and saw hiei coming closer to him.

"Hey what's up with you shrimp?" kuwabara asked totally unaware of the murderous intent hiei had.

Kurama step in between kuwabara and hiei to prevent hiei from getting any closer.

"I insist that I'll take care of it. Don't trouble Yukina with such little things" kurama said trying to persuade him and defuse hiei's anger.

"And it would be for your benefit" yusuke muttered to himself but apparently kuwabara heard.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would it be in my benefit?"

"Something you're too stupid to understand or notice"

"Take that back" kuwabara yelled

"Why it's true" yusuke said smirking

"Ok calm down. Kuwabara I will take care of it"

Kurama turned around and steered his little fire demon away from the idiot. Kurama then went and got the bowl that contained the plant mixture and started to apply them to kuwabara's wounds.

"Damn that stings you were right Urameshi"

"I swear you two are like children" kurama muttered

"Hey! No we're not" yusuke defended

"I don't know about kuwabaka he sure has the mentality of a child" hiei replied

"Shut up shrimp. Why don't you say that to my face?" he challenged.

"And be scarred for life for having to be so close to your deformed face no thanks" hiei retorted

"Ha he got you there buddy" said yusuke

"Shut up"

"Okay I'm done with you kuwabara" kurama said

"Thanks kurama"

"Well I'll do both of ours at home hiei" he smiled

"Hn." He let a small smile slip.

Koenma then came into the room and sat on his desk facing his friends.

"Well since he got away just be on guard. You never know where he will be. We haven't received any new information yet so I will inform you when we do. You can go now"

They all nodded, said their farewells and departed. Kurama and hiei arrive back home about a hour later. Kurama told hiei to sit on the bed while he made a new batch of his concoction.

Hiei took of his cloak and shirt and sat on the bed while watching the back of his lover while he worked. Kurama turned around and sat the bowl on the bed. Kurama decided since he only had a few cuts, since hiei took the hit for him, he would take care of his wounds first.

He took of his shirt giving his lover a nice view of his perfectly toned abs. kurama started applying the substance in various places. He was done in about five minutes.

"Ok hiei lie down on your stomach while I work on the cuts on your back"

"Hn"

He did as he was told and laid on his stomach. Kurama climbed on top of his petite love and straddled his hips. He started to massage the ointment on his back while also relieving the tension in hiei's muscles. Hiei moaned at his touch as well as feeling heat growing in between his legs. Kurama smirked and decided to quickly put on the ointment so he can have a little fun teasing his lover. He finished with the ointment and leaned down to his lover's ear.

"Feel better" he whispered huskily. Hiei turned over under him and leaned forward, his lips only centimeters away from kurama's.

"Much" hiei whispered before kissing the red-head.

Hiei licked kurama's bottom lip asking for entrance andkurama almost instantly opened it. Hiei's tongue caressed the roof of his loves mouth then touched his tongue. They battled for dominance but in the end hiei won. The broke apart panting after such a heated kiss.

"You sure about this koi" kurama asked

Instead of answering hiei pulled kurama down for a fiery kiss.

They broke apart and hiei asked "does that answer you question"

Kurama smiled and plunged his tongue into hiei's mouth. As their tongues danced with each other his hand started to roam downwards. His swift fingers started to undo hiei's belt and pants.

Kurama broke the kiss and started to kiss along hiei's jaw line. He traveled to hisear and nipped and liked it. He slowly and torturously kissed down his chest until he came to one of his nipples. He sucked, licked and bit it over and over again enjoying the pleasured sounds coming from his lover. He finally got hiei's pants off. Hiei hands were rubbing up and down kurama's back. He then suddenly pulled kurama up for a deep kiss.

He moaned into it when kurama started to pump him. Kurama broke the kiss, bent down and took hiei into his mouth. Hiei started to buck involuntarily. Kurama gripped hiei's hips to guide his movements. He let hiei's erection fall out of his mouth until the tip remained. He gently sucked it drawing loud moans from his koi.

Hiei buried his hands in his foxes hair bucking his hips up. Kurama swirled his tongue around the tip of hiei's erection sucking greedily at the pre-cum. He knew his koibito was close so he took hiei's whole erection into his mouth again and sucked real hard. Hiei arched his back and came into kurama's mouth. Kurama literally drank every drop. He let the placid cock fall out his mouth and kissed hiei again so he could taste himself.

It was hiei's turn for his hands to take off kurama's pants. He took them off and then his boxers. Now both completely naked kurama started to grind into hiei. They both gasped when both their erections touched. Kurama sat up and looked into hiei's eyes. Hiei understood the unanswered question. He sat up and moved kurama's red locks away from his neck. Hiei licked the spot before sinking his teeth into kurama's neck. Hiei then licked the blood away and looked back at kurama.

"I love you" hiei whispered

"I love you to" kurama replied before moving to mark his lover as well.

After he licked the blood away he kissed his newly marked mate and started to rub against him again. He could feel hiei was already hard again and started to move his hips faster while he moved his head to kiss all over hiei's stomach. Hiei withered in pleasure. Kurama ran his hands up and down hiei's thighs. Hiei pulled kurama up again and kissed him before growling.

"Stop teasing me fox"

Kurama smirked "Fine koibito"

After they broke the kiss kurama leaned over the bed to his side table drawer. He took out a bottle of lube and coated his erection. Hiei moaned as he watched his mate's hands working on his own erection.

After his erection was coated he coated his fingers as well. He kissed hiei passionately once again while his had groped for his entrance. Kurama stuck one finger in and moved it around slowly. Hiei gasped in pain at first but then gave in to the pleasure he was receiving. Kurama added a second finger trying to stretch hiei out more. Then lastly he added the third finger. He pulled all his fingers out and positioned himself.

He leaned forward and kissed hiei while he slowly slipped his cock into hiei's tightentrance. Kurama's kiss muffled some of the cries. When he was totally inside hiei kurama started at an agonizingly slow pace so hiei could get adjusted. Soon after hiei was moving in synch with his mate. Kurama sped up and started to thrust harder. They both were moaning loudly enjoying the fell of each other. Kurama went at top sped when hiei asked him to. The were both panting and yelling each others names. Thank god they didn't live in an apartment becausethey think the police would had been at their doorbecause one of the neighborswould have called for disturbing the peace. They were both panting and hiei screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt kurama hit his sweet spot. Committing it to memory kurama kept hitting the spot over and over.

They were so close to climaxing. Kurama thrusted a few more times before he spilled his seed into his mate and hiei all over their stomachs. They bothlaid there panting. Kurama slipped out of hiei and got off the bed. He went into the bathroom and brought two wet cloths and a dry towel. He licked the cum of hiei's belly and then wiped the wet cloth over it. He then wiped his stomach and lay next to mate. Kurama pulled the covers over their naked forms and wrapped his arms around his koi's waist. He gently kissed him on the lips.

"I love you so much hiei. I'm so glad you marked me as your made"

"I love you two and I'm glad as well"

Kurama smiled at his lover.

"Night koibito" kurama said yawning, exhaustion finally setting in.

"Hn, night fox"

They kissed again and fell into and well needed sleep.

Outside their window a dark figure watched as the now mates slept. Content with the new information he gained he disappeared with the wind to report to his master. Soon after he was before his master.

"Report" said a deep voice

"Kurama and the forbidden child have marked each other as mates my lord" Ryo said bowing.

"WHAT! How dare he!"

Ryo stayed silent as his lord fumed.

"How could he mark the forbidden child as his mate? How can the great Youko kurama take him? It should have been me. We will just have to take care of this problem sooner than we thought now won't we?"

"Yes my lord"

"Good you're dismissed"

Ryo disappeared while yomi continued his rambling.

"I will just have to get rid of that forbidden child sooner than I thought" was yomi's last words before he left his throne to change his plans.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been just lazy with spending all my time on youtube watching naruto and watching other thingsand reading fanfic. I'll try to update more often. But I got lots of homework to deal with and I'm going to Florida in a week and a half so I'll try my best.

I'm sorry about the lemon. I don't like it much. It was rushed and short. I'm very sorry. I'll try to make the next lemon longer and better. But let me know how this one was. I really want to know what you think.

I got a review saying they think I can write a fight scene. I'll try thats all I can say. I've read enough and seen enough to get a good idea.

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!


End file.
